


Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer

by Mercury_777



Series: All the MerHartWin [4]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Lapdance, M/M, Multi, No Plot/Plotless, Strip Tease, and then eggsy gave them something to do, but eggsy has seen them so many times they've lost all power, harry's murderous looks could literally kill, merlin and harry had things to do, smut without any fucking, tease!eggsy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury_777/pseuds/Mercury_777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy's hips don't lie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【翻譯】Hold Me Closer Tiny Dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7676947) by [sandykill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandykill/pseuds/sandykill)



    Merlin and Harry were growing impatient sitting on the bed like Eggsy had asked them to. They didn’t know why they had been asked to sit there, but it better be something important. Both Harry and Merlin had very important work to do and they didn’t have time to waste.

    Music began to play. Led Zeppelin’s _I Can’t Quit You Baby_ to be exact. Following the first few seconds of music Eggsy stepped out of their shared bathroom only wearing a pair of his black skinny jeans and his favorite snap-back. His hair had been tousled perfectly and his snap-back placed skewed on his head. The music continued and he took two steps closer to the men sitting in front of him. He turned in a full circle in front of them, moving hips the same way. His hands carelessly above his head in a relaxed position, giving Harry and Merlin a great view of Eggsy’s abdomen and back.

    Merlin opened mouth to say something but Harry cut him off with firm hand placed on his knee. Speaking would ruin _this_.

    Eggsy stopped turning once he was faced with his back to both men. He thrust his hips forward in a rolling motion and carefully walked back until he was between Merlin’s legs.

    From there he continued his movements until he was only a centimeter away from Merlin’s growing crotch, his ass barely brushing against Merlin’s pants. Eggsy leaned his upper body backward until he could comfortably lay his head on Merlin’s shoulder. The younger man took Merlin’s hand into his own and guided them to his still moving hips. The Scot eagerly took a firm grip on them, and Eggsy let go of his hands only to move them to the back of Merlin’s head. He rolled his hips over and over, letting out small breathless moans. The older man’s package began to grow uncomfortably in his pants. Eggsy brought one of his hands down and grabbed Merlin’s right hand and put it to his chest. Merlin let out a sigh of content when Eggsy pulled both of their hands down the boy’s glistening chest and abs until they reached his growing cock. Eggsy put his hand back in it’s original place behind Merlin’s head while the said man palmed Eggsy’s cock desirously. Eggsy let out one last loud groan of approval before he pulled away from Merlin.

    The first song ended and the second song began. It was AC/DC’s _The Jack_ and as soon as Harry heard the first note, he knew it was his turn with Eggsy. The cheeky little shit knew that Harry hated waiting, which was exactly why Eggsy made him go second.

    Eggsy stood in front of them moving his hips in the original circular motion from before. But this time he moved his weight from side to side giving a good view of his pert ass. Soon enough, he turned to Harry and stalked the step and a half closer so that he could lower himself into Harry’s lap. He kissed Harry softly on the lips before bending back and placing his hands on Harry’s knees and his feet on the bed behind him. Eggsy arched his back and ground his ass against Harry’s cock in a teasingly slow speed. The blonde steadied himself on one hand and moved the other to his painfully tight pants. He slowly began to stroke himself in time with hips. And when Harry impatiently moved his hand Eggsy’s bulge, Eggsy slapped his hand and away and quickly got off Harry’s lap. The look in Harry’s eyes was murderous and Eggsy loved every bit of it.

    Eggsy’s finale song had started playing. Something newer, something more upbeat, a song that required him to show more skin.

_Driver roll up the partition, please._

    Eggsy moved and popped his hips from side to side in time with the beat. His back was to his partners so that they couldn’t see what he was doing. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, grabbed them by the hem and carefully began to pull them down. The way he was moving helped the tight fabric slide off of his body without taking his pretty new pair of briefs with them. When Eggsy bought said briefs he made sure to get them in Merlin and Harry’s newly founded favorite color which Harry loved to refer to as _God Awful Orange_. The briefs were snug and cut just short enough to show off just enough cheek.

    Eggsy heard Merlin and Harry’s breath hitch when he stripped out of his jeans. He almost sent them both into cardiac arrest when he dropped to the ground on his knees and started gyrating his ass to the speed and beat of the song. He put his hands on top of his hat giving them the full view. Feeling a bit more confident in his actions he decided to show off a bit. The blonde brought himself back to his feet, continually gyrating, only to lower himself back down again, this time into a split. His underwear rode up, showing off more of his ass.

    The soft _fuck_ from behind made it clear to Eggsy that Harry and Merlin had started touching each other while watching Eggsy perform for them. His smirk grew and the song ended. He got up off the floor and turned to face his partners.

    Their pupils were blown with lust.

    “You liked my dance, yeah?” Eggsy asked. Merlin and Harry both looked at each other and growled in agreement.

    Saying that what followed was a long night for Eggsy was a major understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> I promised smut. I wrote smut. Not the fucking kind, but something equally as raunchy. I love all three of the songs that Eggsy dances to, and I'm pretty sure I will never be able to listen to them without thinking of this. Also, did you get the puns in the title and summary? (If you don't like I'm sorry they aren't going away.)
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes. 
> 
> Super needy for comments and suggestions. (They make a smol writer grow strong)


End file.
